The Halloween of Terror with the Snowboard Kids
by Angewomon2000
Summary: The Snowboard Kids, Aeris, Tifa, the author, her sister are heading to the creepiest adventure ever! Will they survive the night? Find out! R/R!


The Halloween of Terror With the Snowboard Kids  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Snowboard Kids or any thing that sounds real.  
  
Author's Note: This is like a side story to " The Curse of Starlight  
Mansion", and I added me and Natalie, my 6 year old sister, so we can   
experience this. Also, my name is going to be Ari, age 10, and my made   
up Snowboard Kids, Jeanette, Brittany, Crystal, Kali, Aeris, and Tifa   
will be in this story, too. (Both my first and last name is not real,   
so is my age, but Natalie's first name is real, but her last name  
and age is not real for protection for both of us.) Also, I know that   
it's WAY too early for a Halloween story, but this came up, so I wrote   
this down. Enjoy the story! ^_^ Also review!  
  
Okay, here's the problem. The Altus producers got chewed out  
when they realized that their rivals had their chararcters spend the  
night in a haunted area and the Snowboard Kids didn't. So, acting on  
a whim, they decide to send the Snowboard Kids, a certain author (me),  
and her little sister, and six of the Snowboard Kids' friends to   
spend a entire night in England's most haunted castle, Chillingham   
(it's a real place). Oh, this should be fun.  
" I DON'T WANNA GO!" Tommy wailed.  
" Oh, come on, Tommy. You want to get paid, don't you?" Slash asked.  
" But I don't wanna spend a night in a haunted castle!"  
" I don't either!" Ari said firmly. " If I die, I'm telling you right  
now I'll be reincarnated into the next villain so I can come after   
you guys for making me do this!"  
" Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you," Linda said,  
putting a hand on her shoulder.  
" Can't we go trick-or-treating like normal kids?" Natalie asked.  
" We're not normal kids, we don't get a normal Halloween. Not lucky  
to be us, doesn't it?" Jam pointed out.  
" Uh, you guys do realize the protection we had aren't going  
to be with us, right?" Wendy mentioned nervously.  
" WHAT?" everyone asked.  
" I knew I should've read the fine print!" Aeris groaned.  
" And what's worse, we'll be locked in!" Brittany added.  
" This is bad, bad, bad!" Jeanette moaned.  
" Is there any way of backing out?" Nancy asked meekly.  
" I think we're stuck. Maybe I should bring my kendo sticks." Shinobin  
contemplated.  
" I don't think you can hit a ghost with a kendo stick." Kali observed.  
The protection agents popped up, one holding a really long list.  
" Guys, if your lives brutally cease during this trying adventure,   
this is what we want: Slash, your snowboards and your newsletter.  
Nancy, your snowboarding clothes and the Backstreet Boys CD. Jam, your  
stereo and the CD burner. Linda, your mansion and all your money.  
Tommy, all your food kept in a safe. Wendy, your computer and Internet   
account. Natalie, all your Digimon plushies. Shinobin, all your kendo  
sticks, in various colors. Kali, we request your bow and arrow. Aeris,  
your rod and White Holy Crystal. Jeanette, we don't need anything   
except for your study books. Tifa, all of your boxing gloves and all   
of your Materia. Brittany, fork over the makeup. And Crystal, your   
friend Ariela wants the the contents of those twenty-seven makeup   
containers and the stuff from your Snowboard Kids shrine."  
" Wait a minute. You have a shrine to us?"  
  
***  
  
The Snowboard Kids flew to England that very afternoon, and were   
escorted to Chillingham.  
" Okay. so you're going to walk down that walkway...it's called  
the Devil's Walk...and then go in through the doors. You'll all be  
wearing these vest cams," the guide instructed.  
" Uh, excuse me, do these come in pink and fluffy?" Natalie asked.  
" No, sorry. Once inside, you'll be given a few more instructions.  
And be careful, kids."  
The Snowboard Kids walked down the pathway, many holding hands.  
" Natalie, you're shaking like a leaf," Jam murmured.  
" I don't want to do this." she whispered back.  
" I won't let anything hurt you, Slash," Nancy said.  
" Me neither!" Linda chroused.  
" Linda, if you don't quit stalking me I'll let the ghosts get you!"  
Slash hissed.  
" Ya think we'll see anything?" Tifa asked.  
" Dunno," Aeris answered nervously.  
" This is just not..." Jeanette grumbled.  
" Cool?" Brittany replied.  
" They could have at least let me bring my kendo sticks," Shinobin  
sighed.  
" Kendo? How about Kenneth? I'd be happy if he was here!" Crystal   
wailed.  
" Okay, we're here. No turning back now," Nancy said, pushing the door  
open.  
Inside, the Snowboard Kids were given a bunch of spiffy ghost  
detector things and heat detecting cameras.  
" There's no way out now," the woman inside said. " The only other way  
is by pushing the buzzer in your room. If you push it, you'll all  
leave, get fired, and Atlus will become a Pokemon producer."  
" Push the buzzer and die," Jam threatened the others.  
" Now, you'll all be scattered throughout the castle. Have fun," the  
girl said, blindfolding everybody and slowly leading them to different  
sections of Chillingham.  
  
***  
  
So everybody got seperated and spread to different rooms. They  
all had to do a evil-sounding chant and pour blood on a candle to open  
the portal to the spirit realm. After that, they turned on their two  
way radios.  
" Natalie? Where are you?" Jam called.  
" The torture chambers!" she howled back, still violently shaking.  
" I'm in the dungeons, not too far from you. You all right?"  
" It got wicked cold in here all of a sudden. Where are the rest of   
you?"  
" The Grey Room," Tifa reported.  
" The Library," Jeanette added.  
" The Chapel," Aeris stated.  
Everyone else listed their locations, and Tommy was actually glad at  
where he was.  
" The Kitchen!" he cried happily.  
" Uh, how can you be excited about it? It's haunted!" Kali called.  
" But all the food!"  
" Does anybody have a watch on?" Slash asked.  
" We've been here five minutes, genius. We still have another twelve  
hours to go," Wendy retorted.  
" Did you hear that?" Nancy asked.  
" Hear what?" Tommy asked back.  
" Something just made a banging noise in here!"  
" Oh great, five minutes and already we've got company. Did anybody  
bring a cell phone?" Ari asked.  
" Who ya gonna call?" Crystal questioned.  
" Okay, enough with the Ghostbusters jokes. I get..AAAAAHHH!" Natalie  
shrieked.  
" Natalie? What is it?" Jam asked.  
" SOMETHING JUST TOUCHED ME!"  
" Perverted ghosts! I'll get them!"  
" AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Linda screamed.  
" Another ghost?" Shinobin asked.  
" NO, A RAT!"  
Okay, so everybody is freaking out. Not fun, huh? After a good  
hour or two Ari came in over the radio.  
" Uh, guys?"  
" There a problem, Ari?" Nancy asked.  
" Yup. I see dead people."  
" Quick, get them on film!" Slash hollered.  
" Anybody else hanging with the walking dead?" Wendy asked.  
" Uh, the drawers are all ratting in here," Brittany mentioned.  
" The books are falling off the shelves," Jeanette announced.  
" I don't have anything walking, but there's a bunch of cadavers down  
here!" Jam griped.  
" THE RAT IS CHEWING ON MY SHOE!" Linda wailed.  
" How come they took my laptop? The contract said no computers, I  
never saw anything about no laptops!" Wendy groaned.  
" Aeris, Slash, Tifa, you guys have been been quiet. Any activity?"  
" Uh, not much," Tifa said.  
" I'm working on constructing a Ghostbusters gun thingy out of a vacuum  
cleaner and three paper clips," Slash stated.  
" Does a angel's ghost count as paranormal?" Aeris asked.  
" Natalie, what's going on? Is everything okay?" Jam asked.  
" There's...somebody...in here with me! She's in...one of those.....  
hanging cage things. And there's...something that...keeps touching me!"  
she managed to make out between sobs.  
" Okay, I have had enough with these freaking ghosts scaring  
the wits out of Natalie! I am going in there and kick some supernatural   
butt!" Jam shouted, going for the door. It was locked.  
" Darn it, they've locked us into our rooms!"  
" SO I'M LOCKED IN WITH THE RAT?" Linda wailed.  
" Jam, get me out of here now!" Natalie sobbed.  
" I can't, the door's locked!"  
" Shinobin, I'm being chased around by little glowing things  
and they won't leave me alone!" Kali shouted.  
" All these books are in German! I can't read German!" Jeanette yelled.  
" I got my Ghostbusters do-hickey to work!" Slash exclaimed.  
" Good for you, we need a lock pick!" Nancy shouted.  
" And some rat poison!" Linda added.  
" I'll break this door down if it's the last thing I do!" Jam hollered.  
" What if we burn our way through with the blood candles?" Ari asked.  
" They all burnt out!" Wendy pointed out.  
" QUIT TOUCHING ME!" Natalie screamed.  
" THAT DOES IT!" Using phenomenally spiffy moves straight out of some  
R-rated action with Tom Cruise or somebody like that, Jam managed to   
bust the door down. Natalie was in the corner, pointing at the figure  
advancing towards Jam.  
" Hello, little boy. How would you like to become deceased?"  
" Darn it, it's Renialia's ghost! And I don't have life insurance!"  
" AAAH! Renara's ghost is in the library with me!" Jeanette shouted.  
" Wassup, Doc?"  
" Would you get the heck away from me? I'm not a stupid 8 year old!"  
Brittany shouted. " But you're a stupid twelve year old with red hair!  
The lousy authoress won't let you use a gun, but now I can make your  
stomach explode like I wanted to in the first place!" Krystalia shouted  
back.  
" Bloody heck! Not you!" Ari shrieked.  
" Uh-huh-huh!" Arielia's ghost sang.  
" YunYun!"  
" And JunJun!"  
" PuraPura!"  
" RuraRura!"  
" THE RAT JUST WENT DOWN THE FRONT OF MY SHIRT!" Linda screamed.  
" Okay, it's ghost busting time!" Slash shouted, bursting from his  
room and turning the vaccum cleaner on. One by one the evil people got  
sucked up into the vaccum which exploded afterwards.  
" Can we go home now?" Crystal asked.  
" What time is it?" Tommy asked.  
" I don't know, my freaking watch stopped. The sun is up, we can go!"  
Tifa announced, bolting for the door. Everybody else followed and   
caught the first plane back to Snow Town.  
  
***  
Back at the mountains...  
The protection agents had collected most of the kids' stuff.  
" Huh, maybe we can pawn Slash's snowboard," one of them suggested,  
listening to Nancy's Backstreet Boys CD.  
" As long as you leave me the CD burner and stereo," another one said.  
" HA HA HA HA HA! I am now the owner of Wendy's computer! Nothing can  
stop me!" a third one cackled.  
" Oh really? How about thirteen angry kids?"  
" EEP!"  
  
***  
  
Happy Halloween from (deep breath) Ari McCormick, Natalie McCormick,  
Slash Kamei, Nancy Neil, Jam Kuehnemund, Linda Maltinie, Tommy Parsy,  
Wendy Lane, Shinobin Kisgardi, Kali Kisgardi, Jeanette Kamei, Brittany  
Kuehnemund, Crystal Kuehnemund, Aeris Gainsborough, Tifa Lockheart,   
and the one who wasn't in the story, Yuffie Kisaragi! 


End file.
